Jail Bait
by RanXNao
Summary: Sonic gets jailed and it's just his luck that he'd be rooming with Scourge. Scourge/Sonic
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Jail Bait

**Series:** Sonic the Hedgehog [Archie]

**Pairing:** Scourge/Sonic

A Sonourge fic. Sonic gets jailed and it's just his luck that he'd be rooming with Scourge. This is my first time writing Scourge, so he's a bit awkward for me. ^^ Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>How did this happen? He thought, his footsteps echoing as the guards walked him through the corridor. The building was cold, devoid of emotions like joy. Everyone seemed was known as Mobius' True Blue Hero, but now. . .But now he's arrested. Beaten and bruised, locked up on lock down. Forced to look at the multiverve's most heinous of villains. He knew this was a mistake, he just had to wait it out until it was corrected. Lucky for him no one seemed to notice him. There was a lot of fresh meat today, so maybe he could spend his first day heroic hedgehog glanced at the criminals he passed by on the way to his cell. The prison seemed almost like high school, everyone was divided into cliques. He knew he wouldn't fit in, on the other hand why would he want to?The guards stopped him. They arrived. This cramped, little box in the wall would be Sonic's home until he managed a way out. The two large men forced open the door and shoved him in. "sweet dreams, punk" one muttered as they walked returned to his feet, stood up as proud as ever. He checked himself out making sure everything was fine. Just a few scrapes and bruises with a cut here and there, nothing too major. The true blue inmate fondled the largest bruise he had next to his elbow."this will be fun." A familiar voice teased him. It was deep, yet had a youthful pitch to looked up from his wounds to see where the voice came from.<p>

His green eyes glazed over with fear. "Sc-" The azure boy's words were cut off at the other's gaze."Sonic, sonic. . ."The green hedgehog gave a quick glare.

"what brings you here?" Scourge licked his lips, contemplating a sweet returned the other's teasing with a cocky grin. "how lucky am I? First I get sentenced to this crap hole. Now, I get you for a roomie.""lucky indeed, Blue-boy."

The two hedgehogs looked each other over. Sonic was a mess. His hair was roughed up due to the rough manhandling the guards gave him. He had yet to change into his nice, new prison uniform so his basic dress was adorn with various rips & tears.

Scourge on the other hand was well kept. His fur neat and clean. You couldn't even find a speck of blood on his bright orange jumpsuit.

"Face it, Sonic," The evil hedgehog chuckled, "You're my bitch now."

"So, Mr. King," Sonic began in a sarcastic way, "What do you plan to do with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Wrote this chapter awhile ago, but I guess I forgot to upload it on here ono. . .enjoy?

Chapter 3 will be coming soonish? maybe? ^

* * *

><p>Sonic moaned. It was a strange feeling for him, being on his hands and knees. Scourge pushed inside the blue hedgehog hard. He was relentless. The green hedgehog definitely had a grudge, and he was determined to make Sonic feel his wrath. He came and released the blue hedgehog. The other was panting, hoping for an end. Scourge had been working him all night long. He knew the Master Emerald gave Scourge a real energy boost, but he had no idea it carried over to his sex life.<p>

Sonic was sore, all he wanted to do was rest. Scourge decided to leave him be a for awhile. The green villain jumped on the top bunk and went to sleep. He left Sonic on the floor, unable to move. "Y-you suck." Sonic stuck out his at the other.

"What's that?" His ears perked, "Wanna go for another round?"

"Only if you're up for it, you seem tired."

"Not even close." Scourge jumped down and picked Sonic up by his collar. He forced Sonic against the wall and rammed his cock inside the other. Sonic hated the sex, but loved challenging Scourge. It was like a sick little game between the two. The one too tire out first looses. But the both of them have a lot of energy, and hated the idea of losing.

Sometimes, Sonic wished he kept his mouth shut. He's a guy that just can't learn from his mistakes. He came and fell to the ground as soon as Scourge pulled out. "You sure you wanna continue, bitch?" He turned Sonic to himself, "Your ass is feeling a little sore."

"Then fuck my mouth," Sonic rolled his eyes and spoke almost in a pathetic manner. He enjoyed pissing Scourge off.

"Fine." Scourge placed Sonic's back against the wall and opened his mouth. He hated being gentle, but he didn't want Sonic to choke on his dick. At least not so soon. He inserted his manhood into Sonic's mouth. Sonic moaned as Scourge pulled in and out. It didn't take long for Scourge to cum and Sonic did swallow it. A guard walked by and unlocked the cell, it was time for the prisoners to get some fresh air.

Scourge zipped his pants, "Have fun, Sonic. I'm sure you'll be getting a lot of action your stay here." It didn't take long for the very true rumor that Sonic was jailed to fly around the prison yard. Being the hero that he is, you can only imagine the joy the other inmates will have seeing the blue hedgehog.


	3. Chapter 3

It went without saying that Sonic hated his stay in Zone Jail. The collar kept his speed slow at best and all thugs seem to want a piece of him . . . even the ones he didn't jail. Scourge on the other hand made a name for himself here. He was tough even without his speed, somehow jail made him stronger.

It seemed like open season on blue hedgehog the way the other inmates grab him. They'd force him down on the ground. It didn't matter where he was; the mess hall, the prison yard, or the showers. It seemed like it would never stop. Luckily for Sonic, Scourge claimed him as his bitch. He kept the other inmates from going too far with him. And by that Scourge just sat around until someone decided he wanted to put their dick in Sonic's ass. Fingering the blue hero was fine apparently; Scourge liked the look on Sonic's face as he gets penetrated by two masculine fingers. Sonic wasn't sure if he should be thankful or resentful towards Scourge for this. He knew that one day, any day really, Scourge could get bored with him and it really will be open season on Sonics. He cringed at the thought of being ass raped by over 500 burly dudes.

Sonic knew his being here was a mistake. He just had to talk to one of the guards. It was a Wednesday afternoon when he saw him, Zonic. He must have been stationed at the jail today seeing how this is the first time Sonic's seen him. He ran across the yard as fast as he could without his powers, "Zonic!" He tried to keep his excitement minimum, hoping none of the other inmates would notice him talking to a cop. If the other's thought he was a snitch, then it spelled bad news for Sonic's ass.

"Sonic?" Zonic blinked, he faked surprise poorly. He read the reports about Sonic being arrested, but hoped it was another poor schmuck with the same name. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Sonic folded his arms around his chest. It was obvious from the bruises that he wasn't treated too kindly, "I'm a good guy, why would I be arrested?"

"Look, Sonic, I'll see what I can do." He gave Sonic a false promise to keep him calm, "Just stay out of problem, if anything maybe they'll release you on good behavior."

"Yeah, sure." Sonic sighed.

"Now, leave, you don't want the other inmates to see you talking to me." He placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder, "I can't stop them if I'm not around. And they will do it when I'm gone." Sonic nodded and left the area quickly. But not before a pair of familiar eyes caught Sonic.


End file.
